Here in Mori's Arms
by Nakashima1992
Summary: One shot. OCxMori. I wrote this for a friend. Enjoy!


**A/N: Here's another Ouran story for anyone interested. I wrote this one for one of my friends. The OC is mine, but the characters are copyright Hatori Bisco. I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

My name is Laruka Mogami; I'm a freshman at Ouran Academy this year, though I'm not rich. I got into Ouran on a scholarship. So far this school seems like just a place where all these rich kids come to goof off. I'm having a hard time finding my way around and I can't find anywhere to study.

I open the door to a seemingly empty music room on the third floor to find six hot guys and a girl dressed as a guy; some sort of hobby I guess, though I would prefer the guys uniform, too, if I had to wear one.

"Welcome, Princess!" The tall blonde says, approaching me. "Are you a commoner as well?"

"As well?" I say quizzically. "So you mean you're a commoner, too?"

The tall blonde gives me a baffled look. "No…" He replies. "Haruhi is, though." He points to the girl in the boys uniform.

I nod. "What are you all doing here, anyways?" I ask, looking around.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" The tall blonde says, gently wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm Tamaki Suou. Over there is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Honinozuka." He points to a really tall, dark haired boy and the short, blonde boy on his shoulder in turn. "And these are the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." He points to two red-haired twins standing beside each other and smiling. "And this is Kyouya Otori." He points to the last member, a tallish guy in glasses with a clipboard in his hand. "What's your name, Princess?" He asks me.

"I'm Laruka Mogami." I reply. "Can I study here?"

Everyone but Haruhi looks at me with a bewildered expression, as if what I just said was some sort of treason. "Study?" Tamaki asks, confused. "Why would you want to study here?"

"Because I need to get some work done and I don't feel like walking home yet." I reply.

"Relax, then." Tamaki says. "Stay awhile, but this is no place to study. Enjoy the beauty of these wonderfully handsome men around you."

"There's nothing better to do at home so why not?" I say, grudgingly.

"That's wonderful!" Tamaki says excitedly. "Haruhi, what are some commoner games we can play?"

Haruhi sighs. "There's not much we can do outside because of the weather." She says, looking out the window at the sheets of rain coming down. "So why not a card game, like war, maybe?"

"Yes!" Tamaki says, still way too excited for something so trivial. "Teach us how to play, Haruhi!"

Two hours go by and, difficulty because of the hosts' lack of knowledge of the game, I win. I look at my watch. "I gotta get home guys." I say, turning to leave.

"Are you going to walk?" Honi asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Then you should ride home with us in our limo!" He replies excitedly. I wonder briefly how all of them have so much energy and enthusiasm.

I just nod and ride home with them, blushing the whole way because I am sitting next Mori, who I kind of like.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

The next few weeks I stay at the club and get a ride home from Mori and Honi; but one day, the ride is slightly different.

"Do you want to stop at the park?" The usually quiet Mori asks me.

"Sure." I say, blushing a little more because he actually talked to me.

He nods and Honi asks the chauffer to stop at the nearest park. When we get there all three of us get out and Honi immediately runs for the swings, laughing. Mori, then, takes my hand and pulls me with him under a jungle gym where it is hard, and seemingly uncomfortable, for him to fit.

"What's up, Mori-senpai?" I ask, confused as to why he dragged me under here.

Mori doesn't say anything, instead he just quickly leans down and kisses me on the lips. My I eyes go wide and I wonder why he is suddenly kissing me, if it means he likes me, and, if so, how could someone as handsome as him, like a "commoner" girl like me.

He pulls back just to pull me into a warm and tight embrace. "I really like you, Laruka." He whispers to me.

I am blushing and I can tell that he is, too, from the fiery touch of his skin against mine. I am at a loss for words; I don't know how to reply to his sudden confession. I can't possibly tell him I've loved him since we first met, can I? That would probably scare him away and I don't want to do that. "I-I like you, too, Mori-senpai." I reply nervously. He lets me go, smiles and kisses me again, gently on the lips. I smile as I kiss him back, relieved that he feels the same for me as I do for him.

_I like where we are… Here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

A little later I get home to find my parents waiting for me in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" I say confused. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have some work to do?"

"Actually, we don't." My mom replies, cheerfully. "And because of that, we've got a surprise for you!" I just give her a confused look so she continues. "We're going on vacation to Osaka for Constitution Memorial Day, Greenery Day, and Children's Day!" She says excitedly.

My jaw drops, not out of excitement or joy, but because this means I finally got a boyfriend and now I can't see him for 3 days! This was the worst news I could have gotten right now. How am I going to tell Mori? I don't think I can face him now. "I'm going to bed now…" I tell my parents as I walk up to my room to try and think of what to do.

The next day in school I avoid Mori as much as possible until the ride home.

"What's wrong?" He asks me on the way to my house.

"Nothing…" I say looking away and trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't lie, Laruka." He replies. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" I start, not knowing how to tell him. He just looks at me concerned so I continue. "My parents told me last night that we're leaving over the break…"

He nods. "Where are you going?" He asks. "I'll go to."

"We're going to Osaka, but they're insisting I spend family time with them." I reply, sadly.

He nods. "It's only three days… right?" He says, trying to cheer me up.

I nod, still sad.

The next 3 days pass slower than usual and the whole time I'm wondering what Mori's doing and if he misses me like I miss him. My parents can't seem to figure out why I'm upset and I don't much feel like telling them, they wouldn't understand anyways.

On the day I go back to school I am, for once, happy to come back to school, because school means I'm seeing Mori later. I smile as I drift through the school day, imagining what could happen later with Mori. Today especially, it is very hard to keep my relationship with Mori a secret.

When I get to the host club after school I am delighted to see Mori and Honi sitting together and talking like usual. When Mori sees me I notice him wink at me. I blush and walk over to sit with his other customers.

After club we stop at the park on the way home again, and again Mori and I hide under the too small jungle gym. "Hello." He says, smiling at me.

"Hi." I reply smiling back at him.

"I've missed you quite terribly." He whispers to me, kissing me gently on the lips. He wraps his arms around me gently and I feel like there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be at this moment, or ever.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Still laying under the jungle gym, I look up at Mori. "Mori-senpai, I don't feel like leaving. I wanna stay here with you forever."

He smiles at me. "Ok, but we're together now, so why don't you call me Takashi?" He says, softly.

I blush and nod. "Okay… Takashi." I say trying it out. I'm almost giddy with excitement from being able to call him by his first name. It's such a simple thing, I really shouldn't be so happy, but I am.

Just then, Honi peaks under the jungle gym. "Takashi, Fuwa-san says it's time to go."

"Tell Fuwa-san I'll be home late and for my parents not to worry." Takashi replies unmoving.

"Okay!" Honi says happily running back over to Fuwa, the chauffer. Within an hour I am fast asleep in Takashi's arms.

_I like where you sleep_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep here_

I wake up in the morning to Takashi kissing me. I blush and my eyes fly wide open. "Mori- er Takashi!" I say surprised.

He smiles at me. "Good morning, Laruka." He says.

"G-good morning, Takashi." I reply still a little bewildered from my wake up call. He kisses me again and I blush, but I'm happy. It's nice to feel loved by the person you love.

_Our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Cause our lips can touch here_

The next couple months go by in a flurry of kisses, hugs and 'I love you's; before we know it, it's the last day before summer vacation. After school, Takashi and I head to the park, part of our daily schedule now, and crawl under the jungle gym.

"There's something I have to tell you." Takashi says with a serious look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, happy simply because It's just the two of us here.

"I have to go with my parents on a business trip over the vacation." He replies with a sad tone in his voice. "We are going to England for two weeks, starting tomorrow."

I frown, my happiness vanished with this news. "Promise to keep in touch?" I ask, almost in tears.

He nods and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, wishing this moment never has to end. Then, suddenly we hear, "Eww! Cooties!" We look up to see a little boy running to the other side of the play ground we both laugh and I think about how nice it would be to have one of my own some day.

Over the summer, Takashi calls me every afternoon around three, though for him that is nine in the morning. I count the passing days in phone calls from Takashi and I pretty quickly lose track of the day of the week; until one day there is no phone call at three in the afternoon. I worry about what could have happened that he didn't call me today. Is he safe? Did he get hurt? All the worst-case-scenarios are running through my head when the door bell rings.

I answer the door to see Takashi standing there, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Hello." He says smiling down at me.

I'm so happy I forget about the flowers and hug him as tight as I can, making him drop the flowers. He hugs me back and whispers, "I've missed you quite terribly."

"I missed you, too." I say, almost in tears. He kisses me gently and I kiss him back. Behind us we hear a click and there is a flash of light. We look back to see my mom smiling with a camera in her hand.

"You two just looked so cute like that I had to take a picture!" She coos.

Takashi smiles at me. "Laruka there's something I have to ask you." He says softly.

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"I've decided over the last couple weeks that I must know, will you marry me?" Takashi says, pulling the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen out of his pocket.

I gasp looking at him. I must be dreaming. This can't actually be happening, can it? I pinch myself to make sure. "Come on, answer the poor boy!" My mom says behind me. I notice an old lady stopped in the middle of walking her dog to listen outside.

"I will!" I say kissing Takashi hungrily. I hear my mom and the old lady outside, along with a few other bystanders, start clapping. I blush, still kissing Takashi. Life can't get any better than this.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no play else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips can touch_

_Our lips can touch… here_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review. If you're interested in some other Ouran shorts, please keep your eye out since I will be putting out at least two more sometime soon! Thanks again!**


End file.
